


Not a Moment Too Soon

by Wendymypooh



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy is about to hang, when help arrives at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Moment Too Soon

"They are going to hang you." Louise Mccloud whispered hoarsely to Jimmy Hickok through the bars of his jail cell, so his guards could not hear her. "Why didn't you leave when you had the chance?"

"Because what I'm interested in is right here," Hickok's gaze was intense as he met her eyes. "I couldn't leave here knowing what plans that man had for you."

Lou lowered her gaze. Roland King had charmed her into thinking she was beautiful and deserved to have everything she wanted in life. She had quit the PX, left Sweetwater, and everyone she cared for to go with him. He had led her to believe they were going to get her younger siblings from the orphanage in St. Joseph, and then go back East to live. 

Instead, as soon as they were away from the people, she loved; he had drugged her and took her to his hidden gambling den where she was to become a prostitute in his bordello. Only it had not worked out that way. 

As soon as she had awakened from being drugged, Lou had put up one hell of a fight, and Roland had beaten her to within an inch of her life. Her having to recover had saved her from any indignities she might have suffered through at his hands. 

Jimmy, Kid, Sam, and the other riders had set out looking for her. Jimmy had stumbled upon the gambling den during, and had stopped in his search for her to grab something to drink and eat in the saloon. He was finishing his meal when he spied a gussied up Lou walking down the stairs.

He had quickly paid for his meal and moved to her side, taking in the healing bruises on her face, the pallor of her skin, and the intense relief at seeing him in her doe eyes. He immediately started ushering her toward the door, but Roland and his men blocked it and forced him to leave without Lou at gunpoint. 

That night, after Lou refused to allow anyone to take her upstairs, Roland dragged her into his own lavish quarters on the ground floor at the back of the saloon, and attacked her. He was in the process of trying to remove her clothing, when Jimmy arrived at shot Roland dead. 

He would found a willing prostitute to not only tell him where Lou was, but she had also shown him how to get into King's quarters through a hidden entrance. The shot sent King's men rushing toward their employer's rooms. Jimmy knew they needed to escape, but Lou was too shook up to move, and the crooked Marshal, who was King’s younger brother, arrested him on the spot.

The Marshal declared Jimmy a murderer on the spot and sentenced him to hang the following morning. Lou was terrified to leave Hickok's sight, fearing that if she did, it would be the last time she saw him alive. 

"I'm so sorry, Jimmy. I'll never forgive myself if you die for protecting me." Lou wept. 

"I don't regret doing any of it Lou. Your life is worth more than mine." Jimmy told her. 

"Oh, Jimmy." 

Suddenly gunfire erupted outside and a few moments later, Sam, Kid, and the other riders burst into the jail. Lou and Jimmy were never more relieved to see their friends. 

"Get him out of there Lou."

Lou did as Sam ordered and unlocked Jimmy's jail cell with the keys Cain threw her. Ike tossed Jimmy his guns, he had taken from a hook on one of the walls and Hickok quickly strapped them on. 

"I'd advise none of you to make a move against us. The badges you are wearing are not worth the tin they are made out of. Mine is. Come after us, and I'll tear this hellhole down and throw the whole lot of you in jail." Sam warned as he and the riders quickly exited the jail. 

Buck was waiting with their horses outside. Everyone quickly mounted up and galloped out of town. When they had gone some distance and Sam felt, it was safe for them to slow to a more normal pace, Lou chose that moment to speak. 

"I want to thank you all for coming after me. I'm never going to forget this."

"You're welcome Lou." Sam and the others chorused together.


End file.
